Percabeth at Goode High
by KeeperofPercabeth
Summary: Annabeth attends Percy's school Goode High. Other characters are developed later on in the series. First fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first fanfic so my apologies if it's horrible.

Summary: Annabeth is going to surprise Percy at Goode High School where the couple face many challenges. Minor Jiper, Tratie, and Thalico.

Annabeth P.O.V.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Usually I would hate the day of starting school and especially now that I'm in 11th grade but then I remembered that today I would suprise Percy at Goode High. Today I would be starting my junior year of high school. Percy does not know that I'm going to his school but Piper, Jason, Leo, Nico, Katie, Clairesse, and the Stoll brothers. Percy and Grover are at Goode right now.

"ANNABETH GET UP YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL", my stepmother called out. "OK", I shouted back. I got dressed in a simple white tee with my jeans and my white low top converse and put my princess curls into my signature high pony tail. I grabbed my back - pack from my bed then ran down the stairs where I found some bacon and eggs on the table. I sat down and had a 3 minute breakfeast then ran out the door. "I'm leaving to school mom!" I said. "OK honey have a good day" my mom replied. The door slammed behind me as I started walking to school.

Percy P.O.V.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm clock woke me up which SCARED THE HECK OUT OF ME and that caused me to fall out of the bed bringing my blankets with me. I stood up as fast as I could to turn off the alarm clock. Then I remembered that today was the first day of 11th grade. "PERSEUS JACKSON! YOU BETTER START GETTING READY OR NO BLUE COOKIES AFTER SCHOOL!", my mother yelled. I loved my mother to death but sometimes . . . that women is scary. That alone made me get up changing out of my pj's into a tee and jeans and vans and just leaving my hair as messy as it is. I ran down the stairs to see my mom making me breakfeast.

"Hi mom." I said as I smelled the air of pancakes.

"Hey son", my mother said as she placed a stack of blue pancakes with a jar of syrup in front of me.

"Ohhhh", I love this stuff. "Thanks mom". My mom just smiled in response. After I inhaled the pancakes I left out the door. "By mom!" "By Son!", my mom called back. As I walked out the door I saw Grover waiting for me in his beat down blue Corolla. "Wassup Bro" I said. "Wassup Dude. Ready to start this year of hell?" Grover said. "To soon dude. . . to soon" I said thinking about the horrible 'trip' to Tartarus with Annabeth. I missed Annabeth more than I could admit. I remember us coupling up and thinking that it was the best thing ever and it still is.

"Sorry bro. I forgot."

"That's Okay" I responded.

Grover was wearing his green 'Save the Planet' shirt with jeans chucks and his infamous rasta cap. "Anyways, ready for school?" Grover said.

"No but I have to" I said as we started to make our way to the worst thing on the planet. Goode High School.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys! I know that the first chapter wasn't really that well but I promise that it will get better as it progresses. I know that not all this information is correct but I just made up some new stuff throughout the story.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I looked on my watch and it read 7:45.

 _Early as always_ I thought to myself. I had to be there by 8:30. _Percy's probably not going to be there as early_ I thought, thinking about my Seaweed Brain. I missed him loads but it's not like I would ever say that out loud. I missed his soft jet black hair, and his sea - green eyes . . . _Annabeth! Get a grip! You're going to see him again today anyways_. I took in my surroundings as I walked to school. I saw an array of buildings arranging from different sizes. There was a couple of small shops such as coffee or a local bakery and others were huge buildings and most were just apartments. I turned the corner and there I saw Goode High.

The school was a huge building with a lot of levels. I just walked there because there was no need to sprint considering how early it was. I saw a couple other students, doing homework, reading or making out. I tried my best not to look at the other students exchanging saliva. As I was examining the school, I bumped into someone.

 _Omphhh_. When I turned around I saw a guy about 6'2 which was very, very tall to me when I was pretty tall myself. The guy looked no older than me which was about 17/18, and he had sandy blonde hair with warm hazel eyes. He was most certainly gorgeous.

"I'm so sorry about that", I said with a shy voice. I caught him staring at me then he looked away with a slight tint of pink on his checks, obviously blushing.

"Ohh that's Okay. I was pretty distracted myself. Are you new here? I've never seen you around before." He said.

"Actually yes. It's my first day of junior year here." I said.

"Do you need someone to show you around?" He said. "Actually I know someone here who can show me around." I replied. "Ohh Okay" He said with a slight tone of sadness in his voice. He started walking away when I said "WAIT!" He turned around.

"I was wondering if you know hime. His name is Percy Jackson." I said as i jogged a little to catch up to where he was standing. "Oh yeah, I know the guy, he's the most popular guy here". _Really? Seaweed brain? Popular?_ I thought.

"Ohh so he's popular huhh?" I asked. "Yeah. Captain of the swim team. Every girls always asks him on a date but he just turns them down saying that he already has a girlfriend. No one believes him though." _Aww he turns down other girls. Wait . . . when did I become so mushy?_ I thought to myself.

"Ohh how completely rude of me. I accidentally bumped into you and you don't even know my name." I said. "I'm Annabeth Chase" I said while holding out my hand. "Kevin Francis" He said shaking my hand.

"So could you show me where the office is at?" I asked.

"Of course my fine lady. Follow me." He said with a fake British accent. I laughed then continued to follow him. He led me through different corridors and finally made my way to the door labeled 'OFFICE'.

"Here you are," He said. "See you around Annabeth."

"Bye" I replied as I walked opened the door and walked in. Sitting there at the desk was the one and only Mr. Dionysus. "Mr. Dionysus? What are you doing here?" I said with amazement in my voice. "Nice to see you to Annabelle." "Actually Sir it's Annabeth I said. "Potatoe, Patatoe," he replied. "And to answer your question, I'm here to make sure you demigods don't cause _too_ much trouble." He said. "I'm assuming you came for your time-table and not to see the great Dionysus." He said. "That is correct Sir." I replied.

"Here you go" He said as he handed me the piece of paper.

It read:

Homeroom:

Per 1:. Calculus / rm.205

Per 2:. Chem / Ms. Garcia rm.603

Nutrition

Per 3: Music/ Band/ Choir / Mr. Apollo rm.503

Per 4: Literature / Ms. Dodds rm.207

Luch

Per 5 : P.E. / Coach Hedge rm. 405

Per 6: Greek Mythology / Mr. Brunner 406

"Here's your locker and combination" he said, handing me another piece of paper.

It read:

'Locker : 436 / Combination : 60 - 53 - 743'

"Thanks Dionysus" I said.

"That's just what I do," he said. "Now hurry up. You don't want to be late on your first day."

I ran out the door looking for locker 436. I ran through the hallways mumbling "sorry" for anyone I might have accidentally pushed until I saw _him_. I didn't want to say it but he looked even _better_ than before. He had his signature messy jet black hair, sea - green eyes and a muscle tee which showed off his abs. He was surrounded by his group of friends when I also spotted Grover. GODS I missed him too. His friends were joking around while Percy was just staring off into space. _Typical Seaweed Brain_. I quickly looked away before he could notice me. I haven't even decided how to tell him! I ducked my head while I walked passed him. I think I saw him glance my way then shake his head and continued talking to his other friends. Then thank the Gods, I found locker 436 and put in my combination. I put in all my books then headed for first period calculus.

Percy P.O.V.

Grover and I stepped out of the car as I took a glance at my watch which read 8:00 which was good considering that school usually starts at 8:30.

"Do you need to go to the office to get your schedule ar did you get it in the mail." Grover asked.

"Got it in the mail" I replied. "Alright then" he said. We walked to the doorway when is saw our group of friends. Four boys including Grover and I and three girls. One of the guys name was Brady who was 5'9 with brown hair and baby blue eyes and he is basically like the jokester of the group and he sometimes doesn't know when to stop. The other guy is Carter. He has this dark - blonde sort of hair color with dark brown eyes, stands at 5'10 and is basically the opposite Brady because Carter is the strict mysterious dude.

On the girl's side of the group is Rachel and yes she just came to this school last year. She has red, frizzy, curly hair (Not as pretty as Annabeth's), and she has piercing green eyes. Then there's Olivia and she has light brown hair which is sort of wavy with warm hazel eyes and she's the one who doesn't care about what other people think of her and she has that F*** of attitude and her height is 5'4. Then there's also Mia and she has straight blonde hair with dark purple eyes and she's the sweet caring one and her height is 5'0.

Anyways I was really excited when I saw them because they were really nice to me when I first came while everybody else was treating me like I was trash.

"Hey Perce" Brady said, while everyone said hi as well.

"What am I bologna?" Grover said and in response everybody said hi to him as well. We walked through the hallway when Olivia asked, "So how was your summer Percy?" I looked at Grover then Rachel and we all gave each other 'the look' and I said "Oh just relaxing" then I heard both Rachel and Grover snort. "What was that all about?" Carter asked. "Nothing" Rachel, Grover, and I said.

While we were walking through the hall, talking about our summer I saw a flash of pretty blonde princess curls and thought that it was Annabeth for a quick second before I came to the conclusion that I'm just simply delusional. I looked for my locker 456 put my books in and went to first period which was chemistry.

Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry if I took to long explaining Percy's friends but at least we don't have to do it in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth P.O.V.

As I walked to first period, I noticed that Percy was walking in the same direction as me then I wondered _when should I tell him?_ Then I decided to just go for it.

"PERCY!" I shouted. He was in front of with his group of friends around him when he turned around and said,

"ANNABETH?!" He shouted back.

We started running to each other at the same time and met on the middle when I crashed into him and where our lips met. When I kissed him I felt all the nerves wash away now replaced with happiness. I felt as if a jolt of electricity shot through me. When we broke away he said, "Annabeth I can't believe that you're here!" then pulled me into another bone - crushing hug.

"Percy . . . can't breathe." I said when he let go and I managed to catch my breathe. Then I realized that we had a whole group of people around us just staring then I heard some girls start to whimper at the sight of a girl kissing their 'future boyfriend'. "When did you come? Where are you staying? Do your parents know? Do _my_ parents know? When did you leave? Where-" "Slow down there Seaweed Brain I'll answer everything you need to know later." I said.

"So Perce, are you going to introduce your smoking hot girlfriend?" A guy with brown hair and light blue eyes said.

"First of all, I do not appreciate you calling my girlfriend hot," Percy said giving the guy the stink eye and then said, "And second of all, guys this is my girlfriend Annabeth." Percy said as he put a hand on the middle of my back.

"Annabeth this is Brady," he pointed to the guy who called me hot, "this is Carter" he pointed to the tall blonde, "this is Rachel as you may know" he said as I reached out to give Rachel a hug, "Nice to see you to Annabeth" she said and gave me a small but great smile, "this is Olivia and Mia", he then pointed to brunette and the blonde. "And as you may already know as well the

G- man." Percy said as I tackled Grover in a hug.

"Hey Annabeth! I missed you to." Grover said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Olivia P.O.V.

I had to say that I felt my heart break into tiny pieces and then into even more tinier pieces when I saw Percy Jackson kissing that dumb blond (No hate to blondes out there!). I had to admit that she was beautiful and I bet she even looks like a goddess in her pj's. She looked like a typical Californian girl except way prettier but what startled me was her grey eyes that looked as if she were calculating whether you are a friend or a foe.

"Hey" my best friend Mia said. Mia and I have been best friends since second grade when I beat her in a game of hula - hoop and asked for a rematch. She has been with me when my mother passed away when I was 8 years old and then it was devastating and it still is.

"Hi" I responded.

"Spill" she said. I knew what she meant but I decided to play dumb and say "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know what I'm talking about Olivia so give it up" she said saying it with a _Duhh_ tone.

"I'm just bummed out about the new girl and Percy." I said. I barely knew Percy for a year when he started school at Goode last year. He immediately hit it off with our group of friends and we became best friends ever since. "I know you have a 'thing' for Percy but you've got to let it go." She said. "I know, I know . . . but I just like him" I said.

"As I always say, there are plenty of fishes in the sea." She said. "But not that much at Goode" I responded with a glum tone.

Both me and Mia went to first period Chem., then took our seats. Then I saw Percy looking as gorgeous as ever with his sea - green eyes, jet black ha - "It's impolite to stare Olivia" Mia said as I blushed. The only problem was that Percy and the stupid blonde were walking in the classroom hand in hand. Blondie sat next to me and Mia and Percy sat on the right side of her. Mr. Pike started writing down our agenda for today and half of the class was already falling asleep.

"Is the class always like this?" Blondie leaned over asking me.

"Yeah. Pretty much." I responded. Just then the teacher said "Alright then Miss Chase, since you are chatting you must know the answer to this question." Mr. Pike said. Something boiled inside me and I was more than ready to see the blonde get humiliated. I'm never usually like this but I am when someone messes with my Percy. To my surprise she actually answered the question correctly. I was to busy staring at her in amazement so all I heard from her was ". . . that . . . so this . . . equals that."

She's smart, pretty, and nice. Why does the world have to be so cruel. "OK Miss Chase, this is a warning. Next time it is a detention." The teacher said. "That's my Wise Girl" I heard Percy say. "Shut up Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said back. Wise Girl? Seaweed Brain? How am I ever going to compete?

*************************************************LINE BREAK*********************************************

Percy P.O.V.

Right now, I'm still trying to get over the fact that my amazing girlfriend is here with me at Goode. The rest of the class periods were in a blur because I fell asleep for most of the period. Then it was FINALLY time for lunch. Turns out that I have all my periods with Annabeth which was AWESOME! So when we were in literature ( my worst subject if you did not know ) when Ms. Dodds asked me "PERSEUS JACKSON I assume you know the answer to this problem since you didn't even bother to pay any attention to the lesson so what is the answer?" "Um. . . " DING! DING! DING! " We will finish this discussion tomorrow. Jackson this is your final warning." The teacher said.

"Saved by the bell again huh Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said as we walked out of class.

"We can't all be brainiacs." I said. "Well most people don't fall asleep and drool on their text book." she said.

We were in the lunch line when I saw this dude who was checking Annabeth out on her . . . parts. "Hey dude stop checking out my girlfriend." I said. "Sorry bro I didn't know that you were a couple." My fists clenched. "Just don't do it again." I said.

"You're cute when you're jealous" Annabeth said.

"I am not jealous" I said. "Whatever you say Seaweed Brain" she replied as we picked out our lunch then walked to the table where my friends were sitting at.

"Hey look it's the new girl." Brady said as we put our trays down on the table.

"Hey" I said. "Hi" Annabeth said.

"So Annabeth, tell me about yourself." Mia said.

"Well I came from a school from San Francisco, went to a camp where I met Percy," Annabeth said as I smirked "and I have GPA of 4.0." Annabeth said.

"Smart and pretty. Perce, this one's a keeper." Brady said.

"I know" I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Awwwww" Mia said.

We finished eating our food then I said, "Well by guys I want to show Annabeth around the school." "Alright but just don't get caught making out by Maria." Brady said.

"Dude, shut up" I said.

"So who is this Maria?" Annabeth asked then I gave my friends the ' _tell her and i kill you look'_ but Carter just had to say "Maria's the head cheerleader slut who has a major crush on Percy and will do anything to get him." "DUDE" I said. "Sorry bro, she looked she was about to kill me with one punch." he said. This coming from the quarterback of the football team.

"Don't worry Annabeth," I said, "she's got nothin' on you."

"I know. I trust you but I don't trust her." Annabeth said. "Alright let's go" I said as I grabbed her hand and led her through the hallways.


End file.
